


Chocolate Hobnobs

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is responsible for Ianto getting hit in the head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Hobnobs

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Chocolate Hobnobs  
> Characters: Ianto and Gwen  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Who is responsible for Ianto getting hit in the head?  
> Notes: Written for tw100 where the prompt was Fallout.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ianto stalked towards the team with a packet of biscuits in his hand, “who was last in the kitchen?”

Gwen raised her hand slowly, “me, I wanted sweeteners for my coffee.”

Ianto pointed to a red mark on his forehead, “thanks, Gwen, I went to check if we needed anything. I opened the door only to have these fall out and hit me,” he said brandishing the biscuits.

“Sorry, wasn’t deliberate.”

Ianto sighed. “I’m not saying it was a vicious attack but Jack has his conference call with UNIT today. You can explain to him why his hobnobs are broken.


End file.
